


From Ashes

by Harlan_Malkavian



Series: Tinuviel, Ace shadowrunner [3]
Category: Shadowrun, Shadowrun: Dragonfall
Genre: Drabble, F/F, elven children, pre-relationship?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:40:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22740376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harlan_Malkavian/pseuds/Harlan_Malkavian
Summary: The life of two children in short vignettes
Relationships: Female Protagonist/Monika Schäfer, Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Series: Tinuviel, Ace shadowrunner [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1618669





	From Ashes

**Author's Note:**

> Italics in quotes is foreign languages.  
> Italics are thoughts/observations.
> 
> Maybe I will add more drabble to this.

**Eight years old**

In the south end of Tír na nÓg a child, pointy ears and long red ringleted hair crowning her head like a wild mane, was running through a small wood doing wild pirouettes, bouncing on tree trunks and vaulting over fallen branches. The girl was following every step of another elven child, blonde and a little taller.

"Speed up, Luthien!" shouted the blond one.

"YES! the music lesson is about to start!" shouted back Luthien with an evident gleam and a laugh. 

**Nine years old**

Luthien carefully put on the trodes, so she could enter the Matrix Virtual Reality without an implant that would damage her Essence

She plugged, overwhelmed by a sense of deja-vu and familiarity, like something she already did thousand of times. But she feels it strange - _Trodes shouldn't be so good._ \- But she ignored that thought while discovering how skilled she could be, travelling the virtual world like a hawk through the clear sky.

"How do I know that"

"How do you know what?" asked Lothian's avatar in the Matrix.

"How do I know that this trodes are working too well.

"Are you still in the '50s? They have been upgraded decades ago. Dunkelzahn funded it"

**Ten years old**

In the last year Luthien and Lothiann had learned much, both are extremely smart and know how to spin words to get what they want. They keep knowing things they shouldn't know and learning fast.

" _zu langweilig_ " huffed and whined Luthien letting the book she was reading drop on the table, followed by her brown hitting the wood for enphasis

"yeah, I know. Is like we can't do this thing while sleeping! Hey, wait! when did you learn german? when did I learn it?"

" But I never studied it!"

" zu langweilig is german for too boring, a little butchered maybe.

" Don't know, let's read something better. something on spirits"

And the episodes and discussion was forgotten 5 minutes later, they were too lost in the new exciting information and stories

**Twelve years old**

Lothiann was playing a carefully sculpted handheld arp while Luthien sings an ancient elven song from the fourth world. It was a beautiful melody, quick and powerful, written by a shaman for centering.

And Luthien was using those words exactly for that, centering her being in preparation of her magic studies, the sound of the arp was blending into the background and her essence was resonating with the song and for a few moments, she saw her closest friend's blonde hair striped by a violet patch. The singing abruptly stopped.

"Monika." The name come out of his own volition with a pang of melancholy but also joy.

"Hello, Ace" before looking around and touching her ears with an awed expression "I remember now, we remember. How we knew things never studied." she put aside the precious instrument and jumped forward to hug the other "I love you."


End file.
